Reine Muggelsache
by DiamondOfOcean713
Summary: Das hier ist eine Vorstellung davon, wenn Harry und Draco zusammen einkaufen gehen würden. Draco hasst Muggelsachen, Harry hasst Kopfschmerzen. Zu dumm, dass beide bei den Dingen landen, die sie hassen.


**Titel:** Reine Muggelsache

**Originaltitel**: A Muggle Thing

**Autor**: moonlit-shadow0x -verbeugt-

**Übersetzerin**: DiamondOfOcean

**Rating:** K

**Genre**: Humor

**Pairing**: Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

**Summary**: Autorisierte Übersetzung. Das ist eine Vorstellung davon, wenn Harry und Draco zusammen einkaufen gehen würden. Draco hasst Muggelsachen, Harry hasst Kopfschmerzen. Zu dumm, dass beide bei den Dingen landen, die sie hassen.

**Warnungen**: Slash (angedeutet)

**Disclaimer:** Soo, diesmal gehört mich gar nichts, nothing, rien, nada, niente. Alles, was einem bekannt vorkommt, gehört Jo Rowling, der Rest gehört moonlit-shadow0x

**Reine Muggelsache**

Harry stöhnte, seine Augen schweiften zornig durch den Supermarkt.

„Wenn du nicht den ganzen Thunfisch aufgegessen hättest, dann-"

„Potter, ich esse nichts, was aus der Dose kommt."

„Wer hat ihn denn sonst gegessen?"

„Das ist doch nicht normal", sagte Draco und hielt an einem Regal mit Dosenspaghetti an, ignorierte geflissentlich Harrys Frage. „Wie können Muggel nur das Zeug essen, das aus der Dose kommt?"

Der ehemalige Gryffindor rollte mit den Augen. „Nur weil du es gewöhnt bist, dein Essen auf dem Silberteller serviert zu bekommen, heißt das noch lange nicht-"

„Wenigstens habe ich mein Essen nie in Dosen serviert bekommen."

Ein weiteres Stöhnen entkam Harry.

„Malfoy, willst du lieber Mais oder Bohnen?"

„Sind die in Dosen?"

„Na ja, äh... ja."

„Dann will ich keines von beidem."

„Also nehmen wir Mais."

Harry warf die Dose achtlos in den Einkaufswagen und bemerkte nicht, dass Draco die Dose wieder ins Regal zurückstellte.

„Ich werde morgen nicht zu Hause sein, also kaufe ich noch ein wenig gefrorene Fressalien."

„Gefroren! Erwartest du wirklich, dass ich etwas Gefrorenes esse?"

„Nein, du stellst sie erst in die Mikrowelle... So was isst man nicht, wenn es noch gefroren ist."

Draco blieb bei der Gefriertruhe neben ihm stehen und starrte auf das Schildchen, auf welchem der Preis für Pasta stand. Er musterte es schnell und starrte dann wieder zurück zum Gryffindor. „Ich weigere mich, diesen Müll hier zu essen."

„Du wirst es wohl essen müssen. Willst du lieber Pasta oder Pizza?"

„Ist die Pizza auch gefroren?

„Ja."

„Dann will ich keines von beidem."

Harrys Lippen entfloh ein leises Seufzen. „Dann also Pasta."

Harry legte die Pasta in den Wagen und wieder bemerkte er Draco nicht, der sie aus dem Wagen nahm und fein säuberlich in die Gefriertruhe zurückverfrachtete, bevor er erneut weiter neben Harry her lief.

„Hättest du heute Abend gerne Nudeln?"

Draco dachte einen Moment darüber nach, dann zuckte er mit dem Schultern. „Warum nicht?"

Harry war schon wesentlich glücklicher, endlich etwas gefunden zu haben, das Draco auch mochte. Er steuerte auf ein weiteres Regal zu, von welchem er eine Packung Nudeln in die Hand nahm.

„Was ist das, Potter?"

„Nudeln."

„Und warum sind sie... dünn und... hart?"

Stöhnend legte Harry die Nudeln in den Wagen. „Sie wurden natürlich getrocknet. Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass sie fertig gekocht verkauft werden."

„Getrocknet! Willst du mir allen Ernstes sagen, dass Muggel ihr Essen trocknen?"

„Nun... ja."

„Erwartest du wirklich, dass ich etwas Getrocknetes esse?"

„Du hast keine andere Wahl."

Draco starrte Harry einen Augenblick lang an, bevor er seine Arme verschränkte. „Eigentlich... will ich heute Abend doch keine Nudeln essen."

„Zu dumm", sagte Harry schroff, schob den Wagen weiter und bemerkte weder, dass die Nudeln nicht mehr im Wagen waren, noch den selbstgefällig grinsenden Blonden.

„Harry?"

„Hm?"

„Was ist das?"

Der Schwarzhaarige blieb vor einer Theke stehen und lächelte leicht. „Als ob du das nicht wüsstest."

Sehnsüchtig blickte Draco auf die Doughnuts, die auf dem Thekentisch lagen. Von einem Doughnut mit Schokoladenüberzug war er besonders angetan...

„Meinst du, ich könnte einen hiervon haben?"

„Aber ich dachte, du hasst Muggelsachen!"

„Nicht, wenn es um Schokolade geht."

„Richtig, nur wenn sie in Dosen, gefroren oder getrocknet sind..."

Draco drehte sich zu Harry um, der eine Schachtel Donuts in den Händen hielt. Schließlich legte er sie in den Wagen, bevor er bemerkte, dass es das Einzige war, was im Wagen lag.

„DRACO!"

„Ja, Harry?"

„Wo sind die ganzen Lebensmittel?"

Zu Boden blickend mimte Draco den Überraschten. „Sie sind doch eben noch da gewesen..."

„Draco..."

„Ja, Harry?"

"Ich werde dich nie wieder mit zum Einkaufen nehmen."

**Ende**

So, das war's auch schon wieder ;-) Ganz kurz, aber ich fand's niedlich, als ich es gelesen habe °grins°

°knuffs°

Dia


End file.
